1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel ammoxidation catalysts, particularly suitable in preparing acrylonitrile, containing critical amounts of (1) uranium, (2) antimony, (3) an element from Group IV B of the Periodic Table and (4) molybdenum and/or vanadium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,983 to R. A. Innes and A. J. Perrotta, dated Aug. 9, 1977, there is disclosed and claimed a novel ammoxidation catalyst containing critical amounts of (1) uranium, (2) antimony and (3) an element from Group IV B of the Periodic Table. When such catalyst is used in the production of acrylonitrile from propylene, ammonia and molecular oxygen frequent regeneration of the catalyst is required in order to maintain its outstanding activity and selectivity for the production of acrylonitrile.